Reigning Silence
by Chibi Okami
Summary: Saturn POV sort one-shot 'Hope stopped coming a long time ago, it was after they all died. I was the only one left behind, only me. But why? Why must death always live?'


Chibi Okami ~ Bad day.  
  
Disclaimer ~I own nothing, absolutely nothing. Poor me.  
  
~Reigning Silence~  
  
Death. That's all I see around me. Anyone who comes close, they all die. They just don't let me be, I tell them to stay away, I must be spawn of Satan, but still they come. It is like they are attracted to me, attracted to death. Did people really want to die? I'll never understand people. Every time I start to think that they might be different, that they might become my friends - every time they die. I have stopped trusting, I have stopped believing in people, maybe hoping that they might help keep the darkness away. Hope stopped coming a long time ago, it was after they all died. I was the only one left behind, only me. But why? Why must death always live?  
  
They didn't all die physically, no, some died mentally. The dark aurora of death steals their souls and eats them from the inside out. Even the few who cared about me, who didn't make the sign of the cross or pray that my evil be taken away when I drew near, they all died. I am the only one left on this God-forsaken planet. Evil came, they used me, they used death as their reason for living. They killed everyone, but I have to say I helped. I kill everyday. Anyone who comes near me, no one can withstand my killing power. I tried to kill evil, but I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough. I just couldn't. I killed all evil - all except myself. With my friends I had seemed normal enough, I thought that I had changed, but I was wrong. In order to kill all evil, I would have to kill myself, but with death there is always rebirth.  
  
The sun had stopped shining on this planet and the great city buildings that once shrank the people who looked up at them. Their great looming shadows were once enough to make you gasp in awe, but they are no longer there. They all crumbled and fell to the earth. The will power of humans had been destroyed. Their lifetime work, everything that they were remembered for, was destroyed and forgotten.  
  
I am the only one left. In the end, even time had stopped and only death reigned. I felt a tear slip from my eye. They had done everything that they could, they had saved the world countless times, but it was all for nothing. If it was to all end like this, why had they all worked so hard to give another day of hope and life to those selfish humans? Why? They all just died anyways.  
  
Her only true friend had died trying to save them. Chibi-Usa, had died, and she had given her a chance. She had taken death lightly. That's all that I am, death, and she had taken me lightly, as a friend even. Haruka, Mirchu, they had adopted death. Thinking that I was a helpless child, they knew I was strong, but they never thought that I would be the end of them when I was reborn - no, to them I was a helpless child. I wasn't helpless, I was silence, still. It never left me, it had always stayed with me. No matter how hard I tried, it all and everything else, all ended in death. The other senshi, they had died, too. They should have known never to make a friend with death, it will always turn on you, and I did. I am the Goddess of death, child of Satan.  
  
Some look at me and think 'but she's only a child, why does she carry the world on her shoulders?' I seriously don't know. Whoever created me must have made a mistake, a terrible mistake. I may be a child, but I still was the only hope, and then, it all stopped, everything, pain, happiness, life, it all ended completely. I wasn't a hope, I wasn't a trump card, I was the destroyer. I was the reason it all ended. The reason my comrades and only friends all died. I couldn't stop the evil, I couldn't stop myself. I destroyed it all. When evil came, I was always the one to run, or the one to turn on them. I was the senshi of silence.  
  
More tears came, they just never stopped. No one lived on this rock of a planet anymore. I was alone once more. It was a feeling I knew all to well. It was a feeling that hurt, that made me cry, and it never stopped. I was the reason they all died. I was the strongest and the one to rely on, but I wasn't there. I wasn't ever there for them, but they were always there for me, what had they ever done to deserve the horrible fate that had befallen them? Even Pluto hadn't seen it coming. All she saw was black, a world of pitch blackness. And that's what was going to happen. The world was going to be of darkness, if it wasn't already. I walked past bodies day after day, there wasn't a soul living anymore. Only death, that's kind of funny when you think about it. In the beginning there is life - the other senshi, and the last senshi to be found - me, Saturn, the senshi of silence - death, reigned and ruled over all, in power, and in sorrow. There's always hope in the beginning, funny how it all ends so quickly and the only thing living is death itself.  
  
Well, not even death would be living for long, it was time for it all to end, even death itself. I was to die, and that's what I was going to do. No one else was living, there was no more of a job for death, my job was over, there wasn't even any enemies to kill anymore. I raised my glaive and let it drop. That's all it took to end the world. I had the power to end the world, but not the power to save it. More tears fell from my eyes and it all went black, it all ended. Death reigned again.  
  
But with death, there is always rebirth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi Okami ~ hope u liked. It was my first SM fic in a long time, my bad day was reflected in it I think . . . Review please. 


End file.
